


I want to see the world with you

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoTana zine, Fluff, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Chikara and Ryuu go on a trip to Freiburg im Breisgau, Germany.





	I want to see the world with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late posting this, but here's the fic I wrote for the Snapshots EnnoTana Zine! It's an amazing zine and you should definitely check it out (you can download it [here](https://ennotanazine.tumblr.com/post/169073733384/snapshots-an-ennotana-fanzine-is-now-available) for FREE).

They had saved up for this trip for an entire year, but now that they finally arrived at their hotel in Freiburg im Breisgau, Ryuu was too tired to be excited about anything. He had no idea how Chikara still managed to string together halfway coherent sentences in English after having spent so much time on planes and trains, but he was glad that at least one of them could communicate with the hotel staff. Falling down on the hotel bed, Ryuu could've just closed his eyes and slept, despite the fact that it was still early in the afternoon, but Chikara had other plans.

“We should go and check out the _Münster_ ,” he said, looking at the massive church right outside of their window.

Ryuu groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “Do we have to do that today?”

“We still have some time before it closes and it's right in front of us.”

There was no use arguing with Chikara when he was using that tone of voice. “Do I have time for a twenty-minute nap?”

“Yeah.”

The _Münster_ turned out to be quite impressive with its massive sandstone arches and ornaments, but in his sleep-deprived state, Ryuu mostly focused on the awestruck look on his boyfriend's face as they walked through the old building.

_Definitely worth it_ , he thought.

 

***

 

After a good night's sleep, Ryuu was a lot more receptive to the wonders of this German town. The town centre was a maze of small alleys and beautiful old buildings that housed all kinds of shops. They bought ice cream (melon flavour for Ryuu and chocolate for Chikara) and went exploring.

Ryuu really enjoyed the atmosphere of the town. It was busy with people, many of them students on their way to class, and he and Chikara made up stories about them as they sat in a park and had Döner for lunch.

One of the most noticeable features of Freiburg was the staggering amount of bikes that were lined up in front of university and office buildings. It felt like everyone in this town was using bikes to get around. And most of them did not seem to care much for traffic laws.

“What's up with these small canals on the pavement?” Ryuu asked after almost stepping into one of them because a particularly reckless cyclist almost ran him over.

“Oh, I've read about them!” Chikara said, getting out the travel guide he'd downloaded onto his phone. “They're called _Bächle_ and there's this legend that if you step into one of them you will end up marrying someone from Freiburg.”

Ryuu stayed clear of the _Bächle_ from then on.

 

***

 

On their third day, Ryuu and Chikara made good use of the perfect weather to go hiking on the _Schauinsland_ mountain. They weren't the only ones on the trail through the forest.

“Those backpacks are ridiculous,” Chikara whispered incredulously as they walked past a group of senior citizens who were decked out to the max with expensive hiking gear. Ryuu could barely suppress his laughter.

“German people are prepared for everything,” he muttered, making Chikara chuckle.

They made it to the café near the summit without much trouble, despite their lack of fancy gear, and were rewarded with a stunning view of Freiburg. Chikara could barely sit still, constantly getting up to take more photos, while Ryuu just sat back and relaxed. The air up here was nice and clean, his beer was cold, and he was in the best company he could've asked for.

“Ryuu, look! I think I can see our hotel from up here!”

 

***

 

Ryuu wasn't entirely sure if it was weird or not that there was a Japanese garden in one of Freiburg's biggest parks. It was nicely kept and the atmosphere was calm, but it felt strangely out of place after they had walked through the _Seepark_ which was bustling with people who were cooling off in the lake or going for a run.

Well, Ryuu wasn't going to complain about the privacy offered by the tiny pagoda in the back of the garden – not with Chikara taking the opportunity to kiss him senseless before they made their way back to their hotel.

Some hours later, they found themselves pressed into a corner of the tram, on their way to see a football game. They were going to cheer for SC Freiburg, of course. Neither of them was particularly into the sport, but Ryuu was still reminded of their time in high school when most of their free time had been spent playing volleyball – the excitement, the anticipation, the cheering, all of it brought back fond memories and he was glad that he could share them with Chikara.

 

***

 

The blue bridge near Freiburg's main station had fascinated Ryuu the moment he first saw it when they'd arrived in town, because of the people who had decided to climb up the steel beams to sit and enjoy the view. Ryuu and Chikara still had two hours left before they would have to catch their train to Frankfurt, and they didn't have anything better to do, so why shouldn't they take this opportunity to have a last look at the mountainside?

“I really don't think this is a good idea,” Chikara reminded Ryuu for the third time as they carefully made their way to the top of one of the blue arches.

“It's not that high up.”

Ryuu sat down, taking in his surroundings. There was a church on the other end of the bridge, the huge concert hall they had passed on their way here, train tracks disappearing into the distance and all of it was framed by the mountains in the background. Most importantly, though, there was the man that sat down at his side.

“I really enjoyed this trip,” Ryuu said, lacing his fingers with Chikara's.

“Yeah,” Chikara agreed, “we should do this again.”

It was one of those perfect moments – Chikara's eyes glittering in the sunlight, a gust of wind blowing back his hair – and Ryuu seized it, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend.

When they broke apart, Chikara's cheeks were bright red and a dazed smile adorned his features.

_I can't wait to look through all the photos we took_ , Ryuu thought, smiling back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, tho, the entire point of this fic was to have EnnoTana kiss on top of that freaking [blue bridge in Freiburg](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/jKb_bJHJg5k/maxresdefault.jpg), which has an actual name but nobody ever calls it by this name because it's just the blue bridge. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com).


End file.
